


Part 3: A Night in Feeny's Cabin

by Rhiannimated



Series: Best Friends Forever (And More) [3]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: "City Slackers", Boys Kissing Boys, M/M, Season 3 Episode 11, bed sharing to stay warm, nearly naked cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Shawn and Cory spend the night at Feeny's cabin after realizing there's no snow or girls on the mountain to entertain them.  Now they're cold and only have each other for entertainment.  What shall they do?





	Part 3: A Night in Feeny's Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> You're telling me they have an episode where Cory and Shawn are in a cabin with no power and only one bed and I WASN'T supposed to turn that into a fic? It was handed to me on a platter. Enjoy!

Cory couldn’t believe they’d walked all the way to the lodge for there to not only have zero people on the mountain, but also no snow. Just the freezing, freezing cold. Shawn could be utterly infuriating at times, even if he did look extremely handsome with his face flushed from the cold and his hair all tousled from taking his hat off. They wandered around the cabin, flipping switches and poking things, trying to figure out how to turn the heat and hot water on so they could at least shower and put on warm, dry clothes.

“No luck,” Shawn says, plopping down on the couch.

“Me either.” Cory collapses next to him and shivers. “What are we going to do? We can’t go home until morning and it’s freezing in here.”

“I found a bed in the other room, we could at least crawl under the covers to warm up,” Shawn suggests, heart thumping a little faster in his chest than usual.

“Sure. What about food, though?”

“Didn’t you raid your pantry before we left?”

“Of course, but it’s just granola bars, chips, and a few apples. I’m hungry enough to eat the entire menu at Chubbie’s.”

Shawn scoffed. “That’s practically a feast compared to most nights at my house. Let’s change and bring this stuff into the bedroom to eat while we’re trying to keep warm.”

They head to the bedroom with their bags and quickly undress, dramatically hissing at the cold air and flailing as they quickly tried to pull on their PJs. Once dressed again, they both dove under the covers together. They both shiver together for a few minutes.

“I don’t feel like I’m getting much warmer,” Cory complains.

Shawn’s teeth chatter as he says, “I th-think m-m-my feet are g-g-g-onna fall off.”

“I think I remember them saying in a survival show that in these situations, two naked people under covers generates more body heat than being under the covers in clothes…”

“I’ll d-d-do it if you w-w-will. F-f-for the ssssake of my t-toes.”

Without another word, Cory starts stripping his clothes off while still lying under the covers. Shawn joins him in disrobing and they both get to their boxers at the same time. “We can probably keep these on,” Cory offers.

“Sure,” Shawn says. “Now get over here and spoon me.”

Cory happily scooches over and envelopes Shawn from behind, their skin touching and starting to warm up much faster than before. “You feel good.”

“You’re so warm right now, I never want to leave this bed,” Shawn says, exhausted and delirious with how much better he feels in Cory’s arms.

Cory doesn’t respond with words, instead giving him a quick squeeze.

For a few moments, they simply cuddle, enjoying the sensation of warmth creeping back into their extremities. Then they both started thinking about the cozy position they were in and how easily it could be misinterpreted by the outside world if anyone saw. Then again, would it be a misinterpretation? Or would they be getting it just right?

Eventually Shawn clears his throat. “I'm sorry this trip didn't turn out like we planned,” he said with regret.

“Whatever could you mean? This is an amazing trip!” Cory replies, mentally letting go of all the annoyance he felt earlier. “We got food,” he leans over to the side table behind him and comes back with an apple, handing it to Shawn. “We got warm blankets,” he shrugs to make it move on top of them. Then, he squeezes Shawn again and says, “And we got each other.”

Intense emotion washed over Shawn and gripped his throat. In a choked voice he says, “I love you, man.”

“I love you too, Shawnie. Never forget that.” He holds him even tighter, relaxing again a few beats later. Shawn leans back into the embrace and can feel Cory's breath whisper against his ear. He tries to suppress a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold, but he fails. Cory runs his hands up and down Shawn's arms. “Let me help you warm up.”

Shawn’s used to feeling light, soft hands caressing him. The feeling of Cory's rough, unmoisturized hands rubbing him up and down, even just on his arms, sent a bolt of arousal through him so powerful that he couldn't help the moan that escaped him.

"Whoa," Cory stopped moving but didn't move his hands. "That's a new sound."

"I'm so sorry," Shawn says, his voice dripping with embarrassment. "I know you were just trying to help. Let's forget about it."

Cory doesn't say anything for a few minutes and Shawn could feel a blind panic building that he just ruined everything forever. It's been a long time since that make out kiss after Cory’s first failed make out party. This was going to break them, Shawn was sure of it. He starts to pull back, but Cory pulls him closer to his chest and whispers into his ear, "What if I don't want to forget about it?"

Shawn felt a swooping sensation in his belly like he’s flying off a cliff. It was then that he noticed something was poking him in the thigh. He smirks, easily falling into his flirty persona. "Cory Matthews, is that a banana in your boxers, or are you just happy to see me?"

"There are no bananas in this bed, I promise." And so Cory does something he’s wanted to do for quite awhile now. At least since that practice makeout session. He leans in and leaves a kiss on Shawn’s neck.

Shawn sucks in a breath when he feels Cory daringly nibble the skin at the back of his neck. Another moan fell out of his mouth and he slapped a hand over it.

"No, keep making noises," Cory commands, nipping and nibbling with a little more force. He kissed up to Shawn's ear and then bit it sharply before letting a tongue come out to sooth the pain.

Topanga never let their kissing sessions get this far. They spent a lot of time talking and laughing together, which always made Cory feel wonderful. But every time they kiss, she keeps his hands from wandering and his kisses on her lips. He’s been wanting to kiss her neck for ages. To have free reign over the back of Shawn’s neck was like heaven.

Shawn’s been with a lot of girls, and he always makes sure they have a good time, but nothing with any girl has ever felt as good as Cory’s lips on his skin. The noises he drew from Shawn were downright pornographic and they weren’t even doing anything sexual. Why was he falling apart so easily? They hadn't even kissed on the lips and he was painfully hard and feeling extremely exposed in only his boxers, even if they were under the blankets. Granted, he’s never been nearly entirely naked with a girl like this before.

Cory continued his assault of Shawn's neck until Shawn couldn't take it anymore. "Cor," he said, but Cory didn't pause. "Cor!" Shawn said a little louder, but the only response was a moan and more kissing. "Cory!" Shawn shouts and rolls over, pushing Cory onto his back and leaning over him.

"What?" Cory asks, sounding disgruntled at being interrupted. "I was having fun!"

"I need to kiss you," Shawn says, his voice sounding ragged.

"Oh. Yes. Good idea." Cory leans up as Shawn leans down and their lips meet in a hot, wet slide. Both of them groan, opening their mouths to lick frantically into each other.

"God, Cory," Shawn breathes out, kissing him again and again, feeling drunk off it. "I could do this forever."

"Good. Please don't stop," Cory says, sounding just as wrecked.

They continued trading kisses, going back and forth between who leads and who follows. They were learning delightful new things about each other. For instance, Shawn learned that Cory would moan uncontrollably if he lightly scratched the nape of his neck. Cory learned that tugging on Shawn’s hair made him buck his hips into Cory. Together they learned that bare skin against bare skin is almost unbearably erotic.

The kisses grow more and more heated until Cory feels like he'll lose his mind without some sort of release. He doesn’t think he can go that extra step with Shawn. Kissing was all well and good, but doing anything more? He was on thin ice here as it is with Topanga. If she found out about this, he's pretty sure he'll be single. Maybe even dead.

"I can hear you thinkin'," Shawn murmurs against his lips.

Cory realizes he's stopped participating quite as keenly in their makeout session. "Sorry. Uh, kind of remembered something."

"Topanga?" Shawn guessed.

Cory sighs. "She's gonna kill me."

"She doesn't have to know. We'll keep it a secret."

"You've got marks all on your neck...sorry," Cory says, looking sheepish in the dark.

"So we'll say we ran into some girls. You don't have any marks on you, so you'll be fine."

"My lips feel puffy, though."

"You got them stuck to a pole and I had to pry you off of it. C'mon, it will be fine. Let's just try to get some sleep."

"Okay, if you say so. But I'm cuddling you all night long."

"You better," Shawn smiles. They come together in a warm embrace and Shawn falls asleep with his head on Cory’s chest, each of them feeling safe and loved.

Until Feeny walked in and flipped on the lights…


End file.
